Um anjo veio me falar
by Gabi R. Cullen
Summary: Lembranças de Sakura relacionadas ao Sasuke. - SasuSaku - OneShot


Essa one-shot também está postada na comunidade _Sasuke e Sakura 4 ever._

E simplesmente, não terá a sinopse. Acho que estraga um pouco o clima da one-shot. E também, to com preguiça de escrever as outras coisas a mais. XD

Mas só digo uma coisa: _Em itálico_ serão as partes da música. **Um anjo veio me falar - Rouge**

**_Espero que gostem!_**

* * *

Era uma noite fria, a janela estava aberta e a cortina brincava com a leve brisa que entrava pela mesma. Mais uma vez ela estava pensando nele. De novo. Estava escrevendo em seu diário, mais uma vez. Vivia escrevendo poemas. A única coisa que escreveu naquele diário foi:

_Tão difícil entender o coração_

_E tantas vezes eu tentei..._

_Acredito numa história de amor, um sonho lindo..._

_Sei que vou viver..._

Após escrever, começou a se lembrar dos melhores momentos de sua vida.

_Um anjo veio, me falar._

_O amor chegou pra mim._

Lembro-me quando te conheci. Eu havia acabado de terminar o namoro com um garoto que eu amava muito. Eu estava no meio da rua, chorando sem parar e você me puxou, me chamando de maluca. Você me perguntou o que tinha acontecido, eu comecei a contar. Você me consolou.

_Veio me mostrar_

_Que um sonho não tem fim._

Eu falei que desisti de amar alguém. Não adiantava, eu sempre sofria. Eu nunca encontraria meu príncipe encantado, em seu cavalo branco, com aquela roupa de príncipe e a espada presa na cintura. Mas você me consolou. Me deu esperanças de que um dia, eu seria feliz com a pessoa que eu amasse.

_Não importa quanto tempo vai passar. (Vou te esperar)_

_Nunca foi tão forte assim, eu ouvi, um anjo me falar..._

Não importava quanto tempo fosse passar. Um dia eu seria feliz. Mas... Por que eu me sentia tão bem perto de você? Naquele momento, você foi meu anjo.

_Quantas vezes com um beijo eu sonhei._

_Um carinho que eu nunca senti._

Depois daquele dia, nunca mais nos encontramos. Eu sonhava com você. Eu sonhava que eu nós nos beijávamos. Eu nunca havia sentido meu coração palpitar tanto. Eu estava apaixonada.

_Sei que um dia você vai estar aqui._

_Num sonho lindo... Nos seus braços é onde eu quero estar._

Não perco as esperanças de que um dia eu irei te encontrar novamente. Não me esqueço de seus cabelos negros e arrepiados e seus olhos negros como a escuridão, mas brilhantes como um diamante. Cansei de sonhar com você. Eu quero estar em seus braços.

_Um anjo veio me falar._

_O amor chegou pra mim._

Eu te reencontrei, no centro da cidade. Eu te abracei. Não sei por que eu fiz tal coisa. Talvez por que eu estivesse apaixonada. Eu reencontrei meu anjo.

_Veio me mostrar_

_Que um sonho não tem fim._

Depois de alguns dias, me declarei a você. Eu havia pegado seu telefone e te liguei, dizendo que precisava falar com você. Você aceitou meu amor. Pois também me amava. Esse sonho nunca terá fim.

_Não importa quanto tempo vai passar_

_Vou te esperar... Nunca foi tão forte assim,_

_Eu ouvi, um anjo me falar._

Não importava por quanto tempo nós ficávamos sem nos ver. Você viajava muito. Mas eu sempre estava lá te esperando. Eu nunca havia sentido algo tão forte. Você é meu anjo. Meu eterno anjo.

_Todo amor que eu sempre procurei._

_Você veio me mostrar..._

Eu sempre procurei em meus namorados, a felicidade. Eu não sabia o que era "a felicidade". Se era estar com alguém que gostasse. Ou fazendo algo que goste. Era tudo muito confuso. Mas você me mostrou a felicidade. Minha felicidade é estar com você.

_Eu sei você é o meu Anjo._

_O amor que eu sempre sonhei._

_Eu sei você é o meu Anjo._

_Anjo!_

Você é o meu anjo. Você é o príncipe encantado que eu sempre quis, o meu príncipe do meu conto de fadas. Você é o príncipe em cima de seu cavalo branco, com a espada presa na cintura, trajando roupas de rei.

_E não importa quanto tempo vai passar_

_Vou te esperar!_

_Nunca foi tão forte assim, eu ouvi... Um anjo me falar...!_

Eu tenho minha eterna felicidade com você. Não sabia que eu um dia iria te perder. Nem tudo é um conto de fadas. A cada minuto que passei contigo, foram ótimos. Foram únicos, intensos. Agora, você está no céu. Não queria que você fosse embora. Mas eu consigo te ver, todos os dias.

_Um Anjo veio me falar  
O amor chegou prá mim  
Veio me mostrar  
O sonho não tem fim  
E não importa quanto tempo  
Vai passar  
Vou te esperar  
E nunca foi tão forte assim  
Eu ouvi!  
Um Anjo me falar__._

Você é o meu anjo.

Você é o meu amor.

Você é eterno.

Sasuke.

**Owari**


End file.
